lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Near Harad (Region)
|bandits = Varies per region. |invasion = Varies per region. |Traders = Varies per region. |structures = see article |nearby = The Sea W,E, Umbar W, Harondor N, Harnedor N, N, Rhûn NE, Far Harad S, |sub = See page. |added in = (several updates since then)}} Near Harad is the vast, mostly dry and hot, region located south of most of the familiar lands of Middle-earth. The entire region is inhabited by the peoples of the . The region stretches across the entire continent from west to east. It is bordered to the north by the river Harnen, the Ephel Dúath and the Khandwater river. To the south, the region borders the Harad Mountains and the vast grasslands of Far Harad, where the dwell. At its core lies the Great Desert of Harad. And surrounding that central desert, there are a number of more fertile regions. The of Near Harad can be distinguished in 5 distinct groups of peoples: * The Coast Southrons of the highly populated Southron Coasts in the west. * The people of Umbar, a fertile and wealthy coastal region around the Havens of Umbar, enclosed by the Southron Coasts. * The peoples of the Harnedhrim of Harnedor in the north. * The Gulfings of the Gulf of Harad in the south-east. * The Harad Nomads of The Great Desert, in the heart of the region. The ways of these peoples vary as much as the landscapes they depend on for a living. Yet, they are bound by shared cultural values, descent, and history, and will therefore loyally support each other in case of need. Together they are referred to as . Main biomes of Near Harad As the region is so vast, this page is meant to only provide an overview. More information on the main biomes, their sub-biomes and what can be encountered in them, is provided on each individual page for the biomes listed below. The Great Desert The Great Desert lies at the heart of Near Harad. It is vast and barren, and its scorching sands hide many treasures. This vast desert including the half-desert lands bordering it, are inhabited by the Harad Nomads of Near Harad, wandering traders with a long history. Harnedor A semidesert land just south of Harondor, home to the Harnedhrim, a brutal subgroup of the Haradrim who seek vengeance for ancient wrongs committed by Gondor. Lostladen An uninhabited desert region that lies between Khand and Harnedor, made desolate by the power of . Southron Coasts A great fertile land of many kingdoms on the western coast of Near Harad. The Southron Coasts are home to the Coast Southrons, the Men of the Great Serpent. Umbar A fertile land home to the Corsairs of Umbar, the self-declared lords of the Sea. Umbar is a rich land of hills, forests, and plains, ruled by the Umbarrim and a shelter for Gondorian renegades. Gulf of Harad The fertile lands around a great gulf in southeastern Near Harad. The Gulfings that live here are devoted followers of the Lord of Darkness, and will gladly sacrifice any gullible travelers to him. Structures The structures in Near Harad are almost all created by the . All of these peoples have their specific needs of builds dependent on their way of life. Like their environment, their architecture is also very diverse. On the above mentioned biome pages you can find overviews of the structures you can find in each of these habitats. Next to the man made structures, you can also find Mûmak Skeletons throughout the region, except in Lostladen and Umbar. Mobs Next to the various , only few outsiders can be encountered in this land. Most of the trade within the region and with bordering lands is covered by Nomad Merchants. The only peoples from the north that can tread these lands without being attacked on sight are Dorwinion Merchants. Morwaith mercenaries can be found throughout the region, in their encampments. Finally, the Corsairs of Umbar are assumed of 'foreign' descent by part of the other Haradrim, but a long shared history with the native Umbarians and Southrons has made these people as much Haradrim as the others. The fauna of Near Harad is dominated by global and tropical common animals. In a few regions some of these species are more common than others because of the specific local geography and/or the climate. Noteworthy are the scorpions of the desert and the white oryx in the Gulf of Harad. For more detailed information on mobs, see the pages for each of the abovementioned biomes that can be found in each of them. Mining Beneath Near Harad all the normal ores can be found, but lapis lazuli is now exclusive to the biomes of this region and Harondor. Vegetation There is little vegetation in the desert of Near Harad. Here only dead trees grow, and very rarely at that. However, the fertile area has grass, various colorful flowers, date palm trees, and stunted oaks. It is also one of the rare places in the Mod were the player can find cacti which can be used to make liqueur (based on real life tequila). Trivia The map of Near Harad has undergone a massive transition with . Fans of doggos and in particularly the perceived 'Haradoggo' in the 'map of Near Harad pre-Update-34', passionately lead by the inimitable Dragonovith, had launched a massive promotional action to pursuade the Mod Team to not let Haradoggo go with the introduction of . This resulted in the Haradoggo-shaped island in the north-east of the Gulf of Harad. Gallery Near Harad Desert Near Harad Red Boulders.png|The red boulders variant of Near Harad. Desert Fort.png|A lone Southron Fortress amid the vast sand dunes of Harad. Fertile Border.png|The border between the desert and the fertile lands. PB29 preview - Near Harad Desert Oasis 1.jpg|A Near Harad oasis. PB29 preview - Near Harad Desert Oasis 2.jpg|A Near Harad oasis. PB29 preview - Near Harad Desert Oasis 3.jpg|A Near Harad oasis. HaradOasisSunset.png|A Near Harad oasis at sunrise. Near Harad Red Desert.png|The red desert. Near Harad Half-deserts SemidesertFortress.png|A Southron Fortress in the semidesert. SemidesertDeadForest.png|The dead forest variant. SemidesertSteppe.png|The steppe variant. SemidesertLoneTree.png|A stunted tree stands alone on the steppe. SemidesertBushland.png|The bushland variant. Southron Coasts Near Harad Fertile B25.png 2017-02-06 23.05.56.png 2017-02-06 23.06.18.png Category:Biomes Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Men Category:Environment Category:Deserts